1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to establishing a connection to a network service provider, and specifically to dynamically selecting a service.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In networking today, routers are used to route information throughout a network. These routers often use a router table which provides specific instructions as to what path to take to arrive at certain locations. The router tables often specify a default route that is used when another route is not specified. That is, when a message being transferred has an Internet Protocol (IP) address, the router takes the destination address from the header of the IP address and attempts to match the address to one stored in the router table. If a match exists, then the entry in the table having the matching address specifies the path to take for that message. If a match doesn""t exist, then the default route is taken. The default route is usually the one taken when accessing an internet service provider or the internet at large.
Today, individual access to a high-speed backbone may occur using a Multi-Service Access Platform (MSAP). The MSAP enables service providers to offer services over a single access facility. Customers, using customer premises equipment (CPE), gain access to the MSAP, which is usually located at a central office.
If an individual wants to access the internet through a workstation (or other computer systems), which is a part of a local area network, the person must establish a connection with an internet service provider through the CPE and the MSAP. However, in a local area network, the service provider is the same for all users. An individual user cannot select a specific provider other than the previously designated provider for the local area network. Individual users may desire to select a specific provider for one or more of a variety of reasons, such as cost, speed, reliability and/or security. Thus, there is a need for allowing a user to be able to select an internet service provider or any network service provider.
A method for dynamically selecting a network service provider (NSP) is described. In one embodiment, the method includes presenting a list of at least one NSP and dynamically selecting a network service provider from the list.